


you've got some red on you

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Adventure Time References, Blood Drinking, Character Study, Familiars, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires, human food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: So, I ate a lot of tomato soup.Like, a lot of tomato soup.  It was hot, it was red, it was thick.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Camera Two, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Panera Bread

So, one big advantage that I had at Panera was the free food. I miss that. There was also working with people in a safe environment, but honestly that was kind of boring. There was the possibility of advancement there. But, I mean, here I could become a vampire.

So, I thought that Nandor would turn me into a vampire almost immediately. I thought working my last two weeks at Panera might be my last two weeks of being a human. I was starting my familiar duties at the same time, moving into the house and everything. 

My master is definitely going to turn me one day soon. Nandor the Relentless doesn't make promises that he doesn't intend to keep. It just wasn't on the timeframe that I'd assumed.

So, while I was still at Panera I was picking up extra shifts, opening and closing, just trying to save up some money in a hurry. I also wanted to eat and drink like a human for my last few days as a mortal. So, I ate a lot of tomato soup.

Like, a lot of tomato soup. It was hot, it was red, it was thick. I pretended it was like blood. Thought I needed to get used to it. I wasn't ready for it then.

I wished I had taken some more baked goods, frozen them. They last longer than you might think. I did take some, figuring it wouldn't be the same day. I knew that Nandor needed a human at least for a little while.

I'm not as big of a fan of tomato soup as I used to be. 


	2. come on, grab your friends

Guillermo was talking directly to the camera (operator) as he did his infrequent grocery run. Cameron was talking more than Guillermo was. "Okay, you know how in Adventure Time Marceline, the Vampire Queen, doesn't drink blood, she just drinks the color red?"

"No," Guillermo said. 

"Well, I was going to ask if that's what you're practicing for," Cameron said lightly as he moved the camera to point down to Guillermo's basket. 

"It's the texture I'm worried about, more than the color."

"It's a good show," Cameron said.

"That's the one with the talking dog?"

"Yeah," Cameron said.

"Are there a lot of vampires?"

"Just the one," Cameron said. He cleared his throat. "She has this on-again/off-again girlfriend who's a princess and it's just... a really cool show."

Guillermo paused, hand on a can of tomato soup. "I'll check it out."


	3. Bomb Pop

In the summertime, the vampires all but hibernated in summer light and heat.It was lonely for Guillermo. He actually got some sleep, ate regular meals, led something like a normal life. It wasn't like the winter, when darkness reigned and he didn't have a moment to himself.

Every year, Guillermo tried to enjoy what he could. Any day, any minute, he could lose all of his opportunities to be out in the sunshine.

Red popsicles, cherry limeades, any cool treat that was red seemed to bridge the gap between what he could have as a human and what he would be able to have as a vampire.


End file.
